


Bailar

by reraimu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cambodian Character, Dancing, Flirting, M/M, Mexican Character, Pocstuck, cambodian-american, mexican strilondes, mexican-american
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reraimu/pseuds/reraimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"your pocstuck dirkjake meeting for the first time at a party and hitting it off au"</p><p>Dirk (sensually) teaches a new face how to dance to Mexican party songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bailar

**Author's Note:**

> i had originally posted this on my tumblr some time ago. of course, i made a lot of edits before posting on here.

Dirk sat himself down at a table underneath the makeshift awning he had set up earlier. Subsequently, he sets down a plastic plate loaded with beans, rice, and carne, and also a small bowl of pozole. His tío Dave’s parties were not events that he liked to take part in, so he usually sanctioned himself to eating in the corner while enjoying his favorite past-time: people-watching.

Amid the thrum of pounding music, in which the track changed from [“La Bota”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXJ5PjJr6m0) to ["Tu Sonrisa"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hh2swJNvZ8M), Roxy, his cousin, stepped onto the dance floor hand-in-hand with their mutual friend Jane, and someone else he didn't recognize. 

Although he didn't care much for his tío’s parties, he did like the fact that they were familiar and predictable: tíos and tías and their families, his close friends and friends-of-friends. Every face was familiar, except for the one stranger standing awkwardly on the cement floor, slightly swaying with the fast beat. Dirk could see that the stranger had absolutely no idea what to do with his body and he almost felt bad for the guy.

After watching his cousin and his friends for two agonizingly painful songs, Dirk couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't keen on dancing, but at least he knew what to do with his body when a beat came on. He briefly observed the surprise on Roxy’s face when he swiftly stepped into their little group, Jane matching her expression. The girls only spent a moment or two wondering about his sudden appearance, before Roxy cut in with a, “Oh! Dirk, this is Jake, a friend from school. Jake, this is my cousin, Dirk.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance!” Jake immediately brightened, holding out a hand, and Dirk stared blankly back at him. Really? What a formal greeting. Was this the 1800s or something? 

He briefly shook Jake’s hand, not bothering to respond, taking the time to look this Jake person over more closely. The other boy was a couple of inches shorter than him, with messy black hair, tan skin a shade darker than his own, and almond shaped eyes. His smile looked like it was fixed permanently to his face, and though he looked rather clueless, Dirk could tell that Jake was genuinely enjoying himself.

“You don’t know how to dance,“ Dirk stated bluntly, and Roxy immediately slapped his arm while hissing a quick "cállate" under her breathe. Jake’s cheeks darkened, but instead of protesting like Dirk thought he would, Jake simply chuckled to himself.

“I’m not quite familiar with Spanish music, to be quite honest. Cambodian party music isn’t nearly this fast,” Jake admitted, leaning in. “It’s a bit too much for these old gams to keep up.” Jake patted his thighs, thighs that were encased in too-short shorts, and Dirk would never admit that he stared longer than what was deemed appropriate. At this point in time, the track changed to [“El Beeper”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvw6GCXHlt4). 

Roxy squealed and tugged Jane closer, practically swinging her around, and Dirk was suddenly left with a stiff-looking Jake, both of them standing embarrassingly still as the music and people around them sped up.

“I can teach you,” Dirk suddenly blurted, already regretting the looseness of his mouth, but Jake bounced to life next to him, clearly enthusiastic with the suggestion.

“I would really appreciate that! Though, I don’t mean to offend, you don’t look the type to dance,” Jake said teasingly, clasping his hands behind his back.

“I’ve lived 19 years with that,” Dirk dismally pointed to the DJ booth where his tío Dave was currently doing a terrible dance rendition of “the sprinkler”.

Jake’s face scrunched up in disbelief.

“He dances better than that I swear,” Dirk quickly amended, but before he could say more, Jake quickly motioned for Dirk to follow him to the center of the dance floor where Roxy and Jane were still lost in their own little world.

“The song is so fast! How can we possibly keep up?” Jake yelled over the music.

“What?” Dirk yelled back, the blare of the music making it impossible to hear anything outside the range of two feet. Jake shuffled a few steps closer to compensate. With Jake so close, Dirk was thrown a little off. For a couple of seconds, he didn't know what to say or how to go about with this impromptu dance lesson, and he was thrown even further off when Jake took another large step closer, closing the remaining distance.

“What now?” Jake asked with a smile, his feet already tapping to the beat.

“It’s all in the hips and the knees,” Dirk responded, mouth suddenly dry.

“Like this?” Jake queried while swaying his body from side to side.

“I said the hips, not your entire body,” Dirk snorted. 

Jake merely stuck his tongue out at him.

Dirk was acting on pure instinct when his hand went forward, as if to place it on Jake’s hip, but he quickly realized what he was doing and made to pull it back.

“It’s quite alright, I don’t mind,” Jake piped up softly, a little bashful. With hesitance, Dirk tentatively placed one hand on Jake’s hip. Dirk looked up and found Jake's eyes, silently asking permission to do the same with the other hand, and Jake gave a small nod. With both of Dirk’s hands on Jake’s hips, it made sense to close any distance left between them.

It caught Jake by surprise to have Dirk pressed so closely to him. Their thighs were touching, their bodies nearly parallel to each other, and Jake’s hands had nowhere to go so the only thing he could do was perch them delicately on Dirk’s tone chest. Dirk's palms were warm against Jake’s sweat-slicked skin.

“You have to dance as if you’re lightly jogging in place,” Dirk murmured, breath ghosting over the shell of Jake's ear. Dirk nearly laughed when Jake literally began to jog in place. Dirk's hands on Jake’s hips squeezed just a bit tighter.

“But remember, you also have to use your hips, así ,” Dirk chided quietly, and that was when he began to guide Jake’s hips to the beat. They swayed back and forth, their movements speeding up and keeping in tempo with the keyboards and trumpets and, well, the beeper. Soon enough, they were dancing the same wild pace as Jane and Roxy. Without meaning to, Dirk caught a glimpse of Roxy who winked knowingly at him and he wasted no time in glaring right back at her.

By the time the song ended, Dirk and Jake were both trying to catch their breaths. There was a light sheen of sweat on them both, their clothes feeling a bit too warm and tight, and before they had a chance to bask in the moment, the hazy glow between them dissolved when Roxy and Jane came barreling toward them. 

“Tengo hambre,” Roxy told Dirk with a high-pitched whine, tugging Jane along behind her.

“I want some of that soup, the one I had at your house that one time for your birthday,” Jane added in, squeezing Roxy's hand.

“’kay,” Roxy nodded and winked at her, and then turned to Jake. “You hungry Jakey?”

“I could use a bit of nourishment, yes!” Jake laughed in reply, absentmindedly rubbing at his stomach. He stole a questioning look at Dirk while raising a thick eyebrow.

“I already ate,” Dirk responded a bit too quickly, looking away, but before he could see Jake’s face fall, he quickly added a, “but I’ll sit with you guys anyway.”

Jake didn't comment on the sudden flush to Dirk’s cheeks, and simply smiled and nodded along, his face flushing as well. They all pushed through the crowd, the smell of still-hot food beckoning them, but before they could relieve themselves of the throng of people, an all too familiar song came on.

[“Payaso de Rodeoooooo!”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsxbeI22pF8) Roxy hollered, halting in her tracks, and turned right back round and dragged them all back onto the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! u can check out my pocstuck tag titled "rrpocstuck" on tumblr for more dirkjake stuff


End file.
